Harry Is Living A New Life
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Alice Flemmington moves to London to live with her Uncle to live a new life. Harry is now divorced from Karen from problems that they had and he is now living at the apartment building and restaurant. He gets to know Alice more and he falls in love with her in the process. Post: This takes place after the movie. Summary is in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Love Actually Fan Is Living A New Life

After he got divorced from Karen, Harry moves into a building that has a pub and some apartments in London. Alice (Allie) Femmington moves to London to live with her Uncle Joe from Rhode Island. When Alice starts working for her Uncle, Harry gets to know her and he falls in love with her in the process. Rated M for language and romance fluff and love making.

Chapter 1.

"I can not take this any more and I want a divorce." Karen said firmly. Her and Harry's son and daughter were up the stairs, playing their toys or games. Karen and Harry were standing in the kitchen while she was cleaning the dishes in the sink. Harry just stood in the door way with his expression unreadable. He was afraid that he knew that this would come down to this. He was moving out any ways to live with a friend of his in the heart of London.

Harry sighed deeply. He has had enough of this from her dramatics and over reacting antics. "Well then, Karen, I already have most of my things moved out of this house and they are now over at Joseph's restaurant in London. He has the apartment rooms that he owns right above it. And I will be waiting for the papers for the divorce to come over there by the post man dropping them off there." Harry said, being grumpy and arrogantly when he took the rest of his things in which they were inside a luggage to his friend's car that belonged to Carl, who was waiting for him patiently outside.

He had noticed when they were at the airport. When he came back from JFK airport in New York, Karen had to force a smile on her face when she saw him. Their 2 children were so happy to see their father. But the relationship between Harry and Karen were beginning to go down hill. When Harry walked out of the terminal, he had noticed the change in her and he was pretty sure of it.

Karen faked a smile when she saw him as she came up to him and greeted him before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After they had their little talk, they turned to walk towards the outside of the airport. Harry saw the look on her face from when she smiled to a straight poker face immediately. Her expression was blank. He knew that something was going on right there and then. Harry never liked this where this was going at all.

He already hugged and kissed his 2 children goodbyes while they were up stairs. Their son was trying to put on a brave face for him and their daughter was sad that her father was leaving. Harry would see them every week and so on. Karen was still thinking that her soon to be ex-husband was going with Mia. But Mia was transferred to another job somewhere in Germany. She had already caused enough problems between the 2.

Karen had never knew that Harry knew all of that this was coming to an end any way about their divorce. Both her and Harry were so happy together at first all up until this happened with the alleged cheating that Harry never really did and the divorce. Everything went down hill after all of that had happened. Karen could always be dramatic and over reacting at times. After they spoke a little bit more, but not that pretty much. Karen never bothered to look at Harry while she was doing her cleaning routines.

They said their goodbyes and he went out the door, walking towards his friend's car. Harry has had enough of Karen's dramatics and her over reactions and that had caused enough trouble as it was. He climbed into his friend's car with his things before he told him of where he was going to be living. They drove off to Joseph's restaraunt. Harry was now living there. Harry was still a grumpy bugger at times when he gets really pissed off.

A year later, after their divorce was finalized, in the afternoon, Harry was working part time at Joe's restaurant doing the dish washing in which he liked to do and doing the cleaning tables with a wet rag to get the food residue off. Harry was still working for the Prime Minister at the office building.  
He still sees his 2 children every week to spend time with them. "Oi, Harry?" Joe called his name.

Harry looked towards the tables where his boss was at. "Yes, what is it, Joe? Is there something that you may need?" He asked kindly while he was putting the dishes away for the next customers to have a bite to eat from them again.

Joe chuckled. "Oh no, Harry, I don't need anything at the moment." At his words, Harry looked down once again to clean up the rest of the dishes from the sink. "But I'm about to be telling you that I'm having my niece, Alice from the states to come out here to live here with us." He said with a grin on his face.

Harry looked up at his boss with interest. "Joe, If you don't mind me asking with my curiosity has the best of me. Why is your niece moving out here from the states?" He asked him with wonder.

Joe sighed quietly. "My niece, Alice is moving here from Rhode Island to live a new life here. She is shy though when it comes to meeting new people you know?" Harry nodded in understanding. "Her apartment building was burned to the ground and they believe that it was arson when the the propane tank exploded." Harry's eyes widened at this with shock and stunned at the same time. He would love to meet Alice when she moves in with her Uncle and Harry at the restaurant and along with the apartment building. Joe told him more about Alice and then, they went back to work.

Mean while, Alice was at the docks in Southampton, England after the ship was docked. Alice walked with her 2 luggage that she was carrying towards London, but the city was miles away to get there. So Alice would manage to get a ride from someone. She spotted a man with a truck big enough to place her luggage in the front seat.

She picked up her 2 luggage under her arms and she rushed over to the man, who was about to walk around the vehicle, going towards the driver side of the delivery truck. "Um, wait, excuse me, sir?! I was wondering if you could help me here!" She yelled out loud enough for the man to hear her. She stopped in front of him when she placed her luggage down on the gravel and pavement.

The man looked straight at her with his eye brows raised. "Ask away, but as you do know that I'm a very busy man here and need to make another stop to some place in London to make this delivery to Joe's restaurant, so make haste about it. I got work to do here." He said gruffly to her.

Her Uncle's name escaped his mouth had got to her attention. Alice's eyes lit up and she sighed deeply as she took a deep breath. She needed to get to London to go to her Uncle's restaurant. "My name is Alice Flemmington and My Uncle's name is Joe Flemmington and he owns a restaurant in London and I was wondering if you could drop me off over there please?" She asked in pleading.

The truck driver sighed tiredly in defeat. That made it look or sound like that he did not want Alice to go to London when he would drop her off at her destination. And of course, he nodded. "Alright, I suppose you can come along, but don't cause any trouble, miss." He told her with a warning. The man gestured for her to come along and quickly.

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes sir. So, let's go." She said happily when she picked up her 2 luggage and she power walked to the passenger side of the truck before she opened the door and she climbed in. She sat down in the seat as she placed her things on the floor at her feet. The worker then climbed into his driver side as he gave her the bored look. He started the vehicle and the drove off to London. She may look young, but her face gave it away of looking like a woman either in her 20's or in her teens.

Alice was in fact 32 years of age. She was pretty sure that her Uncle was going to be very happy to see her when she gets there after the truck driver drops her off at Joseph's restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

In London, the truck driver drove up to the restaurant. Joe walked out of the building as he saw the truck. Alice said her thanks and also said goodbye to the man before she opened the door and she climbed out when she grabbed her luggage and she walked over to her Uncle. Joe saw her with surprise and joy. "Alice! Good thing that you managed to get here." He said when his niece grinned before she placed her things down on the side walk and she hugged her in his arms. Joe had not seen her since her parents left and her apartment building was burned down.

Alice pulled back at arms length. "It's really good to see you too, Uncle Joe." She said happily. Inside the restaurant, Harry saw them through the windows as he was picking up the dishes from the tables and he was wearing his apron wrapped around his waist. Harry saw his boss hugging a woman and he was wondering of who it was. His curiosity had the best of him. Harry smiled tenderly as he saw them being reunited with each other.

Joe helped her with her luggage and he lead his niece inside while the truck driver was gathering supplies for the restaurant. Alice stood right next to the dining counter before she sat down. Joe walked right behind the counter and he smiled at her. "Is there anything you want to eat, Alice?" He asked her before he placed her things over by the stairs towards their apartments.

After he got done cleaning the tables, Harry kept looking at Alice. She was very beautiful with half blonde and half brown. Her eyes were clear turquoise and Harry had never seen such an amazed color of her eyes. Harry was very fascinated by her features and her beauty. He saw her shyness here and there and he saw her as a very good person. Alice smiled shyly. "I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich and some orange juice, please, Uncle Joe." She said softly. Her Uncle smiled warmly at her and he walked into the kitchen to make his niece some lunch.

Harry went over to her and then he stood right next to her and he looked down at her and he gave her a tender smile. He reached his hand out in greeting. "You must be Joe's niece from the states. My name is Harry." He said as he introduced himself.

While she was waiting for her Uncle to bring her lunch out to her, Alice turned her head to look at him in his hazel brown eyes. "Nice to meet you, Harry. My name's Alice. My friends call me Allie for short." She gladly shook his hand. The second their hands touched, it felt like the electricity tingled through their bodies.

Harry sat down right next to Alice to join her. In the kitchen, Joe looked at his niece, who was talking to Harry in a very good conversation. Once they started talking, they started a very good friendship. He grinned towards them both and he went to make another sandwich for Harry as well. He wanted Alice to be happy to love someone, to be with someone she loved and to have a good friend to hang around with and she needed that very much. Joe felt bad for her when she never had much friends when she was younger in school.

Joe then walked out of the kitchen with 2 plates of sandwiches and some potato chips along with a slice of a pickle on the side. "Here you are you 2." He said. Alice and Harry looked at Joe, who placed the plates of their lunch on the bar counters right in front of them. "And here you are, Alice. The keys to your apartment upstairs." He said with a warm smile. Alice thanked him. And Joe went back into the kitchen to get his niece's orange juice that she liked to drink usually 3 times a day and sometimes coffee and water of every meal she ate with.

After they ate their lunch, Harry was done for the day. He was there since 6 that very morning. Joe's restaurant served all of breakfast, lunch and dinner. And yes, he also serves beers and wines of any kind that anyone would want for Happy Hour, any occasion or just having the craving for an alcohol drinks. Joe gave his niece the keys to her apartment and she was happy now that she had her own place to live since the fire that burned her apartment building to the ground back in Providence.

When Harry punched out of work, Alice walked over by the stairs and she tried to pick up her things and Harry walked over to her. "Here, let me help you, Alice." Harry insisted on helping her. Alice said her tanks to him with a warm smile when Harry lifted her things into his arms as they went up the stairs. He would always wanted to help as soon as he first met her.

When they were at the top of the stairs, Alice had the key in her hand and she stood in front of Harry and she unlocked the door to her apartment. They walked in and Harry placed her things down on the floor while Alice looked around. "Would you like to stay when I set up the cups, so I can make something like tea or water?" Alice asked him in hoping for him to stay with her, so they can get to know each other.

Harry had wished that he could stay for a little while longer. But he had things to do. "I wish that I could stay, but I need to go into my apartment and I need to go to sleep early at 8. I have to work at my other job first thing tomorrow morning." Harry told her.

Her shy smile faltered. She was disappointed that he could not stay. She wished that he could. "Oh, okay, Harry. If you have things to do. It's okay. I understand." She whispered before she shook his hand for helping her with her luggage. Alice smiled sadly that never met her eyes and she looked down and she turned on her heels and she slowly walked over to the kitchen to make herself something to drink. Harry left to go to his apartment.

After she closed her door, Harry walked into his apartment. He closed his door. He went over to the couch and he sat down. He knew that he had hurt her and he never meant to do that to Alice. He knew that she was a very good person. He knew that he had to go into work in the early morning. He still worked for the Prime Minister. He leaned over and he placed his face in his hands. He was thinking about Alice. He rubbed his face with his hands when he felt the pang in his heart that he never wanted to hurt Alice's feelings. All she wanted to do was that she wanted to get to know him.

Harry sighed deeply before he stood up and he went to go do his normal routine before he went to go take his nap for the time being. He knew that he would make it up to her when he sees her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next day when he came home from his other job, Harry walked into the restaurant and he saw the customers, quite a few waitresses and waiters waiting on other people. And then, he saw Alice, working on cleaning the beer glasses. Harry walked over to her. He could not get her out of his mind.  
Alice looked up at him when he walked closer to her. Good thing that he and Joe had a good talk when he spoke to Harry about how Alice can be sensitive and emotional when people hurt her feelings the way they did. Harry hoped that Alice would forgive him for making her feeling the disappointment.

Harry sat down at the bar counter where she was at and he sighed deeply. He rested his hands on the counter. "Alice, I want to apologize for hurting your feelings yesterday and I never meant for any of it to happen. Can you ever please forgive me for making you feel that way?" He asked pleadingly in a way. He wanted to get to know her as well and make her smile more. He knew that she was a shy woman from what Joe had told him about her.

Alice stared up at him when her eyes lit up when he said his apologies to her for hurting her feelings. She was glad that Harry said his sorry. She never had much friends and she hated to be feeling left out, but she had Harry as a friend and perhaps something more than that comes in between the 2. She covered his hands with hers. She gave him a warm smile. "It's okay, Harry, I forgive you and I accept your apology. Things like these happen every once in a while. But please, don't ever do that again. Okay?" She said to him. She was about to get out of work soon for the day. It had been a long day for her indeed.

The other waiters and waitresses were waiting on other customers while Alice was behind the counter, still working. Harry and Alice were both very tired after a long day at both of their jobs and Harry and Alice needed sleep pretty much. Harry walked by and he told her to meet him by the stairs. He went towards the back and he met her over by the stairs like he told her so. Alice clocked out at the certain time and after she did that, she walked over to where Harry was at, waiting for her. He looked down at her and he gave her a loving smile. "Are you ready to go up stairs to get some sleep, Alice?"  
He asked her. "You look like you need it." He added with a soft chuckle.

Alice grinned and laughed quietly with him when she looked up at him. "I do need some sleep, Harry. It's been a very long day for the both of us." She said to him softly. After she got done cleaning the beer glasses, Alice walked in the back where her Uncle was at, doing the cooking. "I'm clocking out for the night, Uncle Joe. I'm going to bed for the night." She told Joe. Alice's Uncle had happened to be a very good cook in the kitchen. Joe understood his niece that she needed much sleep for the night before she met up with Harry and they walked up the stairs together.

When they got to the top of the stairs and to their apartments, they were standing, facing each other. Harry stood right in front of her as he stared down at her with something in his eyes that Alice could not put her finger on it. "I was wondering if you would like come with me to an office party, coming tomorrow night." He asked her.

Alice's eyes went wide slightly and she grinned on her face. "Oh, Harry, I would like to go with you to the office party tomorrow night. I'll tell Uncle Joe that I'm going to need the afternoon off to go get a dress." She said as she smiled warmly at him.

She then, wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She was very happy that she was invited to a party for the first time in a very long time. Harry laughed and chuckled and he wrapped his arms around her in response. "Then I will see you in the morning at work, Alice." He said to her in a whisper. She said the same to him before he leaned down to press his lips to her cheek good night. She felt her heart beat pounding in her chest as she felt his lips on her face.

They said their good nights before Alice and Harry unlocked and opened their apartment door to go in for the night. After Alice closed her door, she had a little skip in her step as she went into her bedroom to change her clothes to her night gown. She hoped that the party that Harry was bringing her to would bring a little bit more light in her life. Screw the shyness and her insecurities. She would have a great time with Harry at his office party the next night. She got herself into her bed and she went under the covers and she closed her eyes with a warm smile on her face and she would dream about Harry. She too, was deeply falling in love with him. She knew that it was to soon, because they just met a few days ago. But she knew that she was beginning to fall for him hard.

After he closed his apartment door, Harry changed his clothes to go get ready for bed for the night. He would be at work at the restaurant with Joe and Alice in the early morning. Harry would go with Alice to go dress shopping for the office party. He knew that he would have to bring a date to go with him and he was more than glad to bring Alice with him. When he got himself into bed, Harry took off his eye glasses and he placed them on his night stand and he laid down under the blankets. He was thinking about the way Alice hugged him. And Oh, my God, it felt so deliciously good to have her into his arms. Harry was beginning to strongly fall in love with Alice. After what Joe had told him about his niece, he promised to not to hurt her in any way or her Uncle would go after him.

And now, Harry is enthusiastic about the office party that he and Alice were going to. He knew that the other women at the office were going to be jealous, because he was very good looking and his deep baritone voice of his. Harry was never interested in any of those women. He was very interested in Alice very much and he was falling in love with her. Harry closed his eyes with a big grin on his face. He would dream about Alice tonight and all night long. This would be an interesting night indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

In the early morning at 5 am, Harry woke up to do his morning routine, getting out of his bed and putting on his clothes for work in the kitchen at the restaurant down stairs and putting on a pot of coffee or tea every single morning. He knew and did not hear that Alice had not walked out of her apartment just yet and he would knock on her door while she slept or he would get Joe to unlock her door to walk into her bedroom to go get her up out of her bed. Harry knew that she needed much sleep from the busy night before.

After he got what he needed to do this morning, Harry walked out of his apartment, locked the door with his key and he walked over across to Alice's apartment door. He rested his head against it, so he could hear her through the door. Harry knocked a couple of times. "Alice, are you awake in there?"  
He asked loud enough through the door.

Harry could hear something of her moving around and walking while she was wearing her sneakers, tapping against the wooden tile of the floor. Then, he heard her. "Yeah, Harry, okay. I'm awake." Alice said as she chuckled and laughed out loud enough through her apartment door. The party starts at 7 at the office building.

He smiled and softly laughed with her. "Okay, Alice. I'm making sure that you are awake and I will meet you in a little bit down stairs to get to work. Alright?" He asked her loud enough for her to hear him. She told him that she agreed and Harry went down the stairs to go to work and to go tell Joe that there was a party going on at his office that night. And Joe told him that it was okay for him to go. Alice would be thrilled to go with Harry to the event. Tonight was the night that Alice and Harry have the party at his other job at the office where the Prime Minister was throwing.

After Alice came down the stairs to work as a waitress, Joe saw his niece and he walked over to her just before she clocked in. He rested his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Alice shyly smiled at her Uncle. "Harry told me that he is bringing you to the party at his other job with him tonight before it starts at 7. So, I will let you both out of here from work at 12 to go do what you 2 have to do before then. Alright, Alice?" Joe told her softly as he looked at her in the eyes before some of the customers were coming in for coffee or tea and breakfast.

She nodded her head in understanding with a small grin on her face and her eyes lit up with hope. Alice knew that Harry had clocked in and he was working on setting the tables for customers and before he worked in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes along with knives, forks and spoons. "Oh, Uncle Joe thank you for this. I figured that I would tell you, but I didn't know that Harry had already told you about going to his office party tonight." She said happily when she hugged Joe. Her Uncle laughed as he wrapped his arms around her in response.

While he was washing the dishes, Harry heard both Alice and Joe talking. He looked around the corner as he saw the look of happiness on her face that she and Harry would leave early at 12 to go out shopping for a dress for Alice. Harry wondered what her favorite color was to wear a new dress for her. He would go with her to 1 of the clothing stores to find her a beautiful dress for her to wear for his office party. And Harry already had his out fit to wear to the event. This would be very interesting indeed.

Harry and Alice were just about to get out of work when Joe walked into the back room. "Here you are, Alice." He said as he gave his niece money. Alice looked down with slight shock and she was about to protest, but her Uncle cut her rambling off as he lifted his hand to stop her. "Now, now, Alice. There should be 80 pounds to get you a dress to wear for that party tonight. I know that your favorite color is turquoise. Alright, sweetheart?" He asked her. Harry was hearing them talking with him grinning and chuckling. Alice nodded in an agreement with a small smile.

After they spoke, they went back to work for about a half an hour to go before Alice and Harry clock out for the day.

It was that time at noon and it was time for them both to leave. Both Harry and Alice clocked out for the day. Alice went up the stairs to get her hand bag and her wallet from her apartment. Harry made sure that he had his wallet with him and he went up the stairs with her to make sure that she had everything that she needed as he waited for her. "Are you ready to go get the dress for the party for tonight, Alice?" He asked her. Her apartment door was opened for Harry to stand in the door way.

Alice had her hand bag and her wallet along with her cell phone in her purse and she was ready to go. He and Alice walked out of her apartment and she locked the door tight. She looked up at him with a warm grin. "Yup, Harry. I'm all set to go get the dress that I hope to look for at the shop." She told him softly. Harry nodded in understanding before they went down the stairs and they told Joe that they would be right back. Both Harry and Alice walked out of the restaurant.

At a clothing store, Harry went with Alice to find the perfect dress for the party that night. Alice found a dress that caught her eye. It was a turquoise and gold stripes. Harry saw the amazement look on her face. He figured that 1 of the colors was her most favorite. He spoke. "Before you try on that dress, Alice. What is your most favorite color?" He asked her as he walked up to her and he stood behind her.

She looked at him over her shoulder and she grinned. "My favorite color is turquoise." Alice took the dress that she was looking for off of the clothing rack. She turned around to stand fully in front of Harry. "When my Grandmother was alive and she lived to be 83. She used to make her jewelry of all turquoise gems and minerals." Harry saw the sadness in her yes when she said this. "When I was 18 then, she made me a turquoise bracelet and a necklace to go with it. And I still have it at my apartment." She said to him softly.

Harry then spoke. "Well then, Alice. Let us go find you a dressing room, so you can try that dress on and you can show me." He said with a warm smile. Alice agreed before they walked off towards the fitting rooms.

When she was in the dressing room, Alice put on her dress, Alice looked in the mirror and she saw the reflection of herself with the gold and turquoise dress that she had picked out. 'I wonder what his reaction would be like when he sees me in this good looking dress?' Alice thought to herself. She grinned before she unlocked the stall door and she walked out to show Harry her look. When she walked out, Harry only stared at her in awe. "Well, Harry. What do you think of this dress on me?" Alice asked him as she twirled around as she smiled. She was indeed happy.

Harry just could not take his eyes off of Alice with this dress with both gold and turquoise colors on her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He knew that he would make a move on her at his office party when they have the chance to being alone in his office. To Harry, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in the dress that she was wearing right in front of him. He found his voice after a moment of his silence in awe. "Alice, you look very beautiful and the dress fits you divine." He said as he pointed his finger and he still stared at her with a raised eyebrows. "I think you should get it for the event tonight, Alice. That would make the ladies jealous of you with that dress on and you being with me. And I will make them suffer with that. "Harry told her with a warm smile and a chuckle.

With hope lighting up in her eyes, Alice laughed and she knew that he was right about that the ladies at his office with his other job would be very jealous of her wearing the dress. She agreed with Harry. She walked back into the dressing room to change back to her clothes. Before she came out, Alice leaned up against the wall as she had her new dress and her hand bag in her hands when she over heard a woman called Harry's name. It was Karen. Harry turned around and he saw his ex-wife. "Hello, Karen." Harry said in greeting. Alice hoped that his ex-wife would not take him back together with and she certainly hope that would not let that happen.

Karen sighed deeply and she gave him a small smile. "I was wondering if you would like to take the children for 2 week. Starting next week." She asked her listened to this. Kids? Harry has kids?! She thought and wondered to herself. Then, she heard Karen spoke once again. "My boyfriend, Robert and I are going to Ireland for an event going on during that time." She told him.

At her words, Harry turned to look at the dressing room where she was in with the dress. " I will bring the children with us while you and Robert are gone to the event in Ireland." Karen was puzzled at what he meant the word us. Harry sighed tiredly. "Alice, are you ready to go, honey?" He asked. "We need to go back to our apartments to get ready for the party tonight." Harry added and he knew that Alice was listening to them talking. Harry was certainly would not be getting back together with Karen. They would go back to square one if they did. It was certainly bad luck for people to go through that a man won't go back to his wife or an ex-girlfriend. He was already very interested in Alice and he was beginning to fall for her more every single day.

Karen stared at her ex-husband with furrowed eyebrows and confusion. "Harry, who in the world is Alice, Harry?" She asked him with curiosity.

In the fitting room, this was her cue. Alice smiled as she carefully walked out of the dressing room with the dress hanging on her forearm. she grinned at him. "Hey there, Harry." Alice said softly as she walked up to him and she wrapped her arm around his waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Karen looked at the two of them with surprise. 'She's an American. And how did she come all the way here for?' She thought to herself. "Yeah, Harry, I'm all set to go back home to go get ready for the party tonight." Alice said as she gave him a warm tender smile. Harry grinned down at her in the same loving gesture.

Harry looked up at his ex-wife with a shit eating grin on his face. "Karen, I would like to introduce you to Alice Flemmington from the states. She is Joe's niece." Harry had his arm around her shoulder as he gestured towards Alice. Both women shook their hands as they meet each other.

After they introduced to one another, Harry told Alice that he had a son and a daughter. Alice love children and she wished that she would have kids some day. Karen spoke to both her ex-husband and Alice about her trip to Ireland before she walked out of the clothing store. Alice and Harry went over to the check out line and she paid for her new dress. Harry stayed with her the whole time. Joe noticed earlier that Harry was beginning to fall in love with his niece and the owner of the restaurant smiled towards them two. Then, they walked out of the store and they headed back to their apartments to go get ready for the office party that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Party, Falling In Love and Epilogue.

The time had came was the night of the office party where Harry was working at his other job. That same night, everyone was there and they were having a great time at the party. Moments later when every body was dancing to the music and chatting away to friends and speaking with other people, Harry and Alice walked through the door arm in arm. The ladies watched the two of them as they walked by them with jealous looks on their faces.

Some time later around the middle of the party, Harry held Alice close to him as they danced to the music and enjoying themselves. Some of the women asked if Harry would dance with them and he politely declined, because he knew that they would have him for themselves. The ladies were very disappointed deeply as they glared at Alice with absolute jealousy.

After they both danced and the song ended, Everyone in their offices were distracted and having a good time. Some people went home early before they do something stupid or worse. "Hey. Where are we going, Harry?" Alice asked softly in confusion. Harry did not bother saying anything as he gave her a loving smile before he gently took a hold of Alice's hand in his and he lead her to his office.

When they walked into his office, Harry released her hand and he quickly went over to his office windows, so no one could see the two of them. And he pulled the window blinds down as Alice stared at him in confusion. After Harry got that done, Alice stared at him with raised eyebrows when she shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what was going to happen. "Harry, what are you do-." Her words were a bit interrupted as Harry cupped her face in his hands and he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate loving kiss. Oh boy, was he such a very good kisser to her. She melted right into his arms.

A few moments later, Harry broke their kiss. He pulled back at arms length when he looked at her in the eyes. "Alice, ever since I saw you when you walked into your Uncle's place. I can not take my eyes off of you." He paused for a moment. "The thing is Alice, is that I'm very much in love with you." Harry said to her in a whisper.

Alice smiled lovingly at him. She had waited for Harry to say those three words. She knew the fact that she also was in love with him. Although, he was so good looking and his deep baritone voice. She breathed a sigh. "Oh, Harry. I'm in love with you too." She whispered to him. Harry grinned at her and he took her by the hand in his and they walked passed through other people, who were having a great time and the two love birds walked out of the party to go back to their apartments.

Back at Joe's place and restaurant while there was customers and waitresses and waiter waiting on tables, Harry and Alice walked in hand in hand and laughing. Joe looked up from the stove while he was cooking something for some customers as Harry lead his niece up the stairs to their apartments. But instead Harry was leading Alice to his apartment. Joe grinned as he shook his head when he knew that they seem to have fallen in love with each other.

Up the stairs and out of anybody's sights, Harry still holding Alice's hand in his as he took the keys from his suit pocket. He unlocked the door and he ushered his girlfriend in. After he closed the door behind them and locked it securely, Harry kissed Alice with love and passion. Harry would not let his former wife get in between him and Alice. He knew that Karen would try to get back with him, but Harry would not let that happen. He knew that Alice would be severely heart broken if that ever happened. Not to him at all what so ever. He loved Alice with all of his heart.

Harry lifted her up into his arms as Alice let out a squealing delight. He carried her over to his bed before he placed her onto her feet. They stared at each other in the eyes and they both leaned in and kissed tenderly and lovingly. Their hands caressed one another's skin before Harry started to unzip her dress and Alice did the same as she took his suit jacket off of his shoulders and he took off his glasses and placed them on his night stand. Their hearts were pounding the whole time.

Moments later, Alice and Harry were naked in front of each other. Harry had his hands along her head gently and he kissed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They broke their kisses. "I need to have you as mine, Alice." He rasped against her lips. His girlfriend responded to him with another kiss. Harry was more than happy to have her when he ran his hands from her head down her neck to her arms. And caressed down to her ass before he picked her up into his arms once again. Alice shuddered and moaned softly at the skin to skin contact as Harry pressed against her.

He laid onto his back and she was on top of him. Harry pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around Alice. She was now laying right on top of him as they kissed deeply and tenderly. Lips to lips and tongue to tongue. After they broke their kiss, Alice sat up with her legs on either side of his waist and she could feel his rock hard pressed against her wet entrance. He could never get enough of her at all. He needed her as much as she needed him.

She moaned as she felt herself getting wetter when she felt his cock and she started rocking back and forth a bit to get herself ready for him. Harry then rested his hands on her waist and groaned at the sight of her. He needed to hold her closer to him. So, he quickly sat up and he pressed her against him. He buried his face into her neck and he kissed her there. Alice pulled her head back with a sigh of pleasure.

Harry needed to be inside of Alice so much. He could not take it any longer, so, he wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand ran down in between them and he grasped his cock in his one hand and he wrapped his other hand around her to lift her a bit as he positioned himself at her wet entrance. Alice slowly pushed herself sown onto him and she felt how big he was and he stretched her and sliding into her. Harry and Alice moaned low as possible. They didn't want anyone hearing them from down in the restaurant. Harry stayed still while he waited her to adjust to his size.

Alice wrapped her arms tight, but gently around Harry as he closed his eyes at the feeling of her and he buried his face into her neck, panting and groaning. He wrapped his arms firmly around her when he started to thrust up inside of her. Harry pulled away from her neck and he rested his hand on the back of her neck to pull her head down to his, so he kissed her lips to his.

They moaned into each others kiss as he thrusted harder and faster inside of her. They broke their kisses and he leaned his head to lick and suckle her breasts into his mouth as he grunted against her. Alice ran her hands through Harry's hair when she threw her head back and she let out a moan. She looked down at him and they locked eye to eye as they made love. She felt his hand ran down in between them and she felt his fingers rubbed her clit and that threw her over to the edge. She hid her face in between his shoulder and neck as she said his name to keep her load moans down to a notch. There was sweat coming from their bodies profusely.

Harry felt her inner walls rippled tight around his cock he as well buried his head into her shoulder and bit it not har enough to break the skin. He thrusted up into her a few more times as his face contorted with pleasure on his face and he moaned her name. He spilled his semen deep inside of her. He held onto her tightly as they panted in one another's ears and they were getting their breathing into their lungs while they were coming down from their orgasm.

After they came down from their highs, Harry kissed her lips to his in a loving manner. He rested his head against hers. "I love you Alice." He whispered into her ear as he held her tightly in his arms. He was still inside of her when he laid back onto his bad with her on top of him. He grinned at her lovingly.

Alice lifted her head and she stared at him with a loving smile on her face. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you too, Harry." She whispered before she leaned her head down and she kissed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Alice sat up to get the blanket from the foot of the bed. She covered them both and Alice remained on top of him. She laid there when Harry kissed the side of her face. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her in protective manner before they fell asleep for the night.

Some months later, Harry was down at Joe's when he had gotten done working for the day, he waited for his two children and his fiance to come back. Alice was now pregnant with his child. Harry was over joyed with happy tears. Alice was happy about it. His daughter hoped that the baby would be a girl and his son hoped the baby would be a boy. Harry laughed at that thought between his son and daughter. Harry was very happy that Alice love kids.

Harry was very happy that his son and daughter was very attached to Alice. He knew that she would take care of a child like any parent would. Alice's Uncle was very glad that his niece found him to love and cherish. Karen still tried to get in between bot Harry and Alice and he would have none of it. He told his former wife to stay out of that. Karen could still be dramatic and over reacting along with being a bit selfish and jealous at times. Karen knew that Harry had won the battle. He had Alice now.

Alice was in their apartment at Joe's restaurant after she moved in with the love of her life. She remembered the day when she was out of work that day when Harry rushed up to her. Harry had Alice sitting on one of stair steps. Alice then, was surprised and shocked at the same time as Harry took out the small black velvet box. When he opened the small case, he showed her the engagement ring. He asked her to marry him and live the rest of their lives with each other.

Alice said yes and she was ecstatic as Harry picked her up into her arms and he swirled her around with all the joy in the whole world. He placed the ring onto her left ring ringer and they were very happy as ever. Even her Uncle was very happy for them as well.

And now, the children were back to their mother and later on that day, Harry was laying on their bed with his back rested on the bed board with Alice laying in his arms. His hands rested on her pregnant stomach. Alice rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, resting and feeling his body heat radiating off of him. Harry rested his head on top of hers. Harry was living a good new life after all, being with his love, Alice and their unborn child on the way. Things were looking good for them after all.


End file.
